


濕濕的夢 Wet Dreams

by weedisagatewaytogluten



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Intersex, M/M, Top Uchiha Obito
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weedisagatewaytogluten/pseuds/weedisagatewaytogluten
Summary: 帶卡/ 雙性現AU高中生，算是游泳洞的前篇，單看也無所謂。有一些intersex的暗示。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 23





	濕濕的夢 Wet Dreams

卡卡西赤腳站在水池邊，氯水的氣味在夏日的艷陽下升起，強烈衝擊著嗅覺，他不由地皺起鼻子。

最後一節是社團課，很多人要不是在社團教室裡避暑，就是早早翹了課回家。游泳池蓋在學校教學樓的側邊，再往旁移動就是樹林和圍牆，平常要是沒有排課，就幾乎乏人問津；也因此，游泳池裡不時能找到落葉、樹枝，甚至在颱風過後，還能從池裡撈出幾乎解體的鳥巢。

他就那樣站了一會，才動手解開了上衣扣子，把衣服整齊疊到池岸邊，又從書包裡拿出事先準備好的運動短褲換上。他低下頭，透過澄澈的池水，觀察池底的藍色磁磚，太陽把池子照得波光粼粼，連赤裸的上半身都有藍色波紋的折射，讓他聯想到小時候的海邊，溫暖的海水拍打小腿，像是不可多得的夢境。他有的時候會做這樣的夢。

池水比想像中還要冰涼，挾著氣泡與水花一湧而上，承接卡卡西下墜的身體。由水池下方往上看去，整個夏天好像張開了一層淡藍色的遮罩，和在岸邊看到的完全不同。他從口鼻間呼出一串細白的水泡，破開水面，短暫呼吸到新鮮的空氣，又迅速回到水中，睜眼喚回兒時的習性，四肢撥水前行。那種自在到彷彿生命不受拘束的感覺令人著迷不已，他打算再往下潛一些，卻感覺到手臂被人一把攫住。

卡卡西錯愕地轉過頭，隔著那淡藍色的遮罩，看到一張閉著氣的、驚懼又憤怒的臉。

是帶土。

這是卡卡西完全料想不到的情景。帶土在水中瞠目瞪眼，身上還穿著整套校服，在水中漂浮的姿態像是一隻有著長長紗鰭的、長相怪異的魚，握住他手的力氣則大的驚人，正用一種完全無法掙脫的氣勢將他往上拉到水面。

「給我呼吸！」帶土一邊死死抓著他的手，一邊破口大罵。

「什、麼呃……等、等一下！我會、我自己游……」卡卡西被他拉得嗆水，說不出完整的話，只能被那個人逼的往後躺，既沒辦法按照自己的節奏游動，也完全搆不著在身後撐住自己的帶土，只能徒勞地拍打水面，防止自己沉下去。帶土的手捏著他的下巴，強迫他仰頭呼吸，熱烈的光線瘋狂，毫不保留地照在他的臉上，刺得他睜不開眼。

恍惚間，卡卡西覺得自己終於被拉上了岸。

他們在池岸邊喘氣，卡卡西被那帶著氯氣的水嗆得厲害，伏在地上咳個不停，完全不懂到底發生了什麼事情。不一會，他感覺到一隻手輕輕撫上他的背。

「笨蛋卡卡西，你到底在想什麼啊！」帶土嘴上還在罵，替他順氣的手卻出奇溫柔。

「你才是……在這裡幹嘛啊……你想殺掉我嗎？」卡卡西吐掉了最後一口水，他胸口和喉嚨直發痛，連回罵的話都顯得有氣無力。

「我在救你啊！你——到底怎麼回事？為什麼要做這種事？」

「我做什麼……」卡卡西覺得氣極，又無奈的要命；他現在算是搞懂了，帶土大概是把自己誤會成什麼意外落水還是想不開的人，所以「見義勇為」地「出手相助」了。真是個白癡……話又說回來，他到底是哪裡竄出來的啊？

卡卡西胡亂擦了擦嘴，正想扭過頭去，帶土突然動作起來，朝他迅速逼近。

他張開雙臂，牢牢地將卡卡西摟進了懷裡。

卡卡西的大腦空白了一會。帶土摟得太緊了，一句話也不說，這和他平時在班上嘻嘻哈哈的樣子完全聯想不到一起。他的黑色頭髮被浸成一束一束的，濕漉漉地滴著水，薄版制服皺成半透明的一團委靡地貼在身上，渾身都散發著驚人的熱氣，緊緊貼著卡卡西赤裸的身體。

「……喂，趕快鬆手啦，太丟人了，你真的誤會了……」卡卡西眨了眨眼，覺得有點難堪，本來想好了奚落和嘲笑的尖銳措辭，這會也沒能說得出口。帶土的身體太熱了，散發著令人畏縮的能量，而且很濕，好像被撈上岸的毛皮動物，在劫後餘生的恐懼中輕輕顫抖，讓卡卡西只想趕快擺脫他。

回應卡卡西的只有一聲模糊的鼻音。隨後，他感覺到脖頸處傳來一股陌生又溫暖的濕意。

帶土將整張臉埋在他的側頸，正在輕聲啜泣。

-

「所以，你不是不會游泳啊？」帶土訕訕然地問，他的情緒終於稍微平復下來，但是仍然不時吸著鼻子，「早說啊……害我跑下來，超丟臉的。」

「我倒是想，不過某人剛才可完全沒有給我解釋的機會。」卡卡西翻了一個大大的白眼。

他們並排在水池邊的白色地板上歇息。卡卡西已經把衣服穿了回去，因為有帶土在旁邊，濕掉的短褲自然是不可能脫下來的，他只好無可奈何地把它皺巴巴的掛在身上。帶土倒是不怎麼在意，敷衍著「太陽很大」、「躺著吹一會風就能乾」的蠢話，呈現大字型仰躺的姿態，妄想用下午三點的太陽烤乾自己。

「哎不是、誰知道啊！之前游泳課的時候，你不是都一直請假嗎？而且我問過琳，她說你恐水啊。」

「你問她這個？」

「當然啊。有什麼不能問的嗎？」帶土將頭枕到兩隻手上，瞥過臉去，沒有看著卡卡西。

「是沒有啊。」卡卡西聳聳肩，覺得帶土彆扭的樣子有點莫名其妙，又蠻好笑的。就算平時吵得再怎麼兇，會有好奇心也很正常，他實在看不出來這樣打探的行為到底有什麼好難為情的。不過，就算親自問卡卡西本人，得到的答案也不會有什麼改變。「恐水」、「生病」……，這就是他千篇一律的說詞，但因為這些都不是真正的原因。因為原本就是是假消息，所以從哪裡得來，並不是很重要的事。

「那到底為什麼要請假啊？還有……你就不怕我告訴別人嗎？」

「沒有為什麼，」卡卡西輕快地說，熟練操作起勒索同學的業務，「你不會告訴別人的，因為你不想讓琳知道你是個哭包，還差點把同學溺死。」

「哇，你這個人真的是……很惡劣喔！」帶土一鼓作氣從地上坐起來，不可思議地看著他，「而且我為什麼會，呃……還不是以為你溺水了！」

「不管怎麼樣，我們現在是共犯了。」卡卡西站起身，假裝要把褲腳的水擠乾，不動聲色地將褲管往下拉一些。這件運動短褲是入學時的制服套裝，只是一直以來都被鎖在衣櫃角落。他的腰圍一直沒怎麼增加，這兩年卻抽高不少，原本可以遮到膝下的褲管，現在只能蓋在大腿上，讓他感到不自在極了。帶土還坐在旁邊的地上，似乎完全沒有要走的意思。

「好了吧大英雄，人都救到了，你也該走了吧？你的社團呢？都沒別的事幹了嗎？」卡卡西把濕濕的銀髮往後撥，煩躁起來，他現在最大的希望，就是趕快把帶土打發走，這樣他就可以到更衣室裡把濕掉的褲子換下來；他實在不想被帶土問東問西的。運動褲的透氣材質比校服更粗一些，現在已經半乾，但也變得比之前更貼身了，他稍微張了張腿，想要避開腿間那股濕熱的附著感，卻收效甚微。

「沒啊，再說我現在這樣，哪裡能到外面走來走去啊，」帶土沒有察覺到卡卡西的焦躁，「你不也是翹課了嘛。」

「……隨便你，我要走了。」

「喂喂……」帶土連忙拉住他的手，「好啦，你等一下。」

然後帶土站起來，在卡卡西的注視下，開始脫掉身上濕透的衣服。他隨手解開扣子，動作很快，兩隻手臂分別從袖子裡抽出來，把單薄地伏在背上的襯衫剝下來，露出底下曝曬成麥色的皮膚。籃球校隊的聯賽再過幾個月就要開始了，他下課就往操場跑，放假的時候也總是要訓練。穿著衣服的時候看不出來，然而一沒了遮蔽，就能看到腹部和背部分明的肌肉線條，關節的輪廓從皮膚下突出，正好介於成年與青少年之間曖昧不明的交界。隨著用力扭乾衣服的動作，他的臂肌因為施力而繃緊，手臂上的青筋隨之浮現，就像剛才在水下捉住卡卡西的時候一樣：絕對、不容抗拒，帶著炙熱的體溫，完全不給人掙扎和逃跑的空隙。

那些衣服上的水順著帶土的指縫，一滴一滴落到地上。

卡卡西的眼神順著那些水滴往下，看著它們在白色的磁磚上匯聚，安靜地流進排水口的窄道裡。

「好了好了，走吧。」帶土擠乾了褲管的水，把衣服隨便套回身上扣上釦子，又順手拉平了皺摺。卡卡西默默收回視線，一看到帶土的樣子，立刻皺起眉頭，露出嫌棄的神色。

「太邋遢了吧，而且連襯衫都扣錯了。」

「啊⋯⋯沒關係吧？反正都要放學了。等一下要去哪裡——啊！不想寫作業！」帶土漫不經心地說，好像完全沒有意識到自己對別人造成了什麼影響一樣。這讓卡卡西心生一股怒火，好像自己也受帶土影響，變成沒心沒肺的白痴，隨即又為那片刻的失神和內心的躁動感到羞恥不已。帶土站在水池邊，健壯的、麥色的身體映著水波和光線折射，淡藍色的遮罩將冰涼的池水、氯氣的味道，連同那冒出的熱氣一起包裹起來，像是潮濕的、湧動的夏日夢境。

想到這裡，卡卡西立刻從書包裡找出口罩戴上，深怕剛才的表情會洩漏自己骯髒的想法。帶土這個時候還還渾然不覺地跟在旁邊，問他「待會要不要去吃甘栗甘」——這下就連甩開帶土、換掉褲子的機會也沒有了。卡卡西索性忽略了帶土，在泳池入口的長凳下撈出藏在角落的鞋襪，逕自坐到凳子上穿了起來，一點都不想看到他了。

然而也是因為這樣，卡卡西錯過了帶土從側面望向自己的神情；那個他自以為很熟悉的帶土，正動也不動地站在原地，半張臉都藏在陰影之中，黑色的眼睛眨也不眨，盯著卡卡西將雙腿曲起來、踩在凳子上的模樣，沉沉的目光往下移去，目不轉睛地注視腿窩夾起一點白皙的鼓起，那張陰霾下的臉上，露出和卡卡西方才如出一徹的表情。

**Author's Note:**

> 就很喜歡彆扭年輕人！ 帶哥⋯⋯快幫卡西換褲子⋯⋯（？？？？？）


End file.
